Sangrando mi espiritu en un papel
by pandoranahia
Summary: Bueno este es un U.A Donde a travez de un libro, Vegeta, se entera de muchas cosas, de la mujer que amaba, pero que dejo por su orgullo. Es su desicion buscarla y enfrentar las cosas, o dejar todo como esta.
1. Chapter 1

Un libro estaba provocando gran interés en muchas personas, algo que a Vegeta, le llamo mucho la atención, siendo un amante de la lectura, pero cuando por fin lo tenia en sus manos, y se acomodo en la sala de su casa, para poder leer, el nombre de la autora lo sorprendió, despertando en el sensaciones que creía dormidas.

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, hoy tengo 26 años de edad. Quise recurrir a este medio para contarles una historia, mi historia. En la cual, solo encontré lagrimas, dolor y sufrimiento, lo que dejo profundas heridas en mi alma y mi corazón, a tal punto de no creer en nada ni nadie.¿Como se puede seguir cuando la vida, te golpea una y otra vez?¿Como se puede amar, cuando las personas, solo muestran que el amor no existe?¿Como se puede creer, cuando estas sola?¿Como puedes ver cuando no hay luz? aprendí a luchar, a sobrevivir y valerme por mi misma, pero a cambio, perdí mi alma, mi ser, mis sentimientos y hasta mi compasión.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, jamás tuve muy buena relación con mi madre, ella era una mujer muy libre, sin tomar en cuenta, que a la que dejaba sola, todo el día en casa, era a su pequeña hija de solo cinco años.

Mi padre, mi mayor amor en esta vida, era un hombre muy trabajador, que entregaba su tiempo completo a su mujer y su hija. Pero nada es lo que parece, he visto llorar muchas noches a mi gran hombre, por causa de las ausencias de mi madre, acompañadas con las constantes infidelidades. Yo no era tonta, sabia lo que mamá hacia, pero no podía decir nada.

Con el pasar de los años, me convertí en un objeto de desahogo, para las frustraciones de mi madre, jamás odie tanto a una persona, como a ella, pero tenia la esperaza de algún día terminar con mi sufrir, irme lejos, para no volver.

Mis padres buscaban la manera de ocultar sus riñas, ante la gente, así que en una de esas muestras, de intentar reconstruir sus vidas en familia, nació mi hermanito Goku, pero nada cambio.

Mi madre, al ver que con mis seis años de edad, podía levantar a mi hermanito de su cuna, digamos que encontró la niñera perfecta, al menos ya no estaba sola cuando ella se iba, mientras que papá, trabajaba día y noche para mantenernos.

Ya a mis quince años, todo era peor, las peleas eran constantes, y nosotros testigos activos, obligados a participaren ellas.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión, nuestros padres nos llamaron a la mesa, Goku y yo nos sentamos, sin imaginarnos nada malo. Fue en ese momento en que mi padre nos pregunto-¿Quieren que su madre se valla de esta casa?-Mi pequeño hermano tapo su rostro con sus manitos, llorando desconsoladamente, por aquella pregunta, pero yo en cambio, estaba alimentada por el rencor, hacia una persona ausente en mi vida-Quiero que se valla-Conteste, sin remordimiento alguno, mirando fijamente a los ojos de aquella mujer, que solo representaba el dolor de mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, no paso nada, ellos se reconciliaron, dejándonos a nosotros, con los peores momentos vividos de nuestra infancia.

Vivíamos en una gran ciudad, donde el frenesí de la noche, tentaba mucho a nuestra madre, así que sin preguntar, nos mudamos a un pequeño pueblo, donde la gente era prejuiciosa, pendiente de los demás, hipócrita y falsa.

Una vida nueva, un lugar nuevo, un pequeño y maldito lugar, donde ya no tendría que seguir a mi madre, para saber donde o con quien estaría. Todos sabían todo de todos, así que no me fue muy difícil, el enterarme que todo era igual, pero esta vez, me jure callarme la boca, pero la situación ya se estaba yendo de las manos. Los amantes de mi madre, venían hasta la puerta de nuestra casa, mientras que mi pobre hermanito dormía y mi padre, trabajaba.

No pude soportarlo, ya no podía callarme mas, era tan injusto, me dolía tanto.

Una mañana, me levante, no estaba de muy buen humor. Mi madre intento decirme algo, no recuerdo muy bien que era, pero jamás olvidare aquella cachetada, que recibí en el rostro, cuando le dije que me dejara en paz. En ese momento me levante, para empujarla contra la pared. Los golpes fueron mutuos, al igual que los jalones de pelos, mientras que Goku, solo lloraba en un rincón. Cuando puede verla en el suelo, por otro fuerte empujón que le di, solo reaccione a salir corriendo, para avisarle a mi padre, llamándolo de una cabina telefónica, al trabajo, creo que fue una mala idea. Al otro día, cuando el volvió de trabajar, me despertó de una manera, que jamás imagine en mi vida, un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado en la espalda. No fue dolor físico lo que sentí, fue dolor del alma, el único que hombre que amaba, por el cual daba mi vida, me estaba golpeando de una manera muy cruel y despiadada, el solo recordarlo, para escribirlo, me hace revivir ese sufrir, haciendo que algunas lagrimas escapen de mis ojos.

Ya nada me importaba, solo quería irme, quería desaparecer, ya no sentía nada, estaba muerta. Una vez que cumplí los dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad, tome una decisión, me iría.

Esa tarde me senté fuera, con mi pequeño hermano, para decirle lo que iba a hacer.

-Goku, me iré de la casa- Le dije, mientras lo abrazaba.

El me miro con sus ojitos bañados en lagrimas- Por favor Bulma, no me dejes solo-Se aferro a mi cuerpo, como si ya nunca mas me volvería a ver.

Lo admito, fui cobarde, arme un bolso y me fui, dejando a mi pequeño hermanito de trece años. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? No podía llevarlo conmigo.

Mi padre trato de detenerme, pero no me importo, me fui sin mirar hacia atrás, ignorando por completo el llanto de mi madre, "-que hipócrita-"Pensé.

¿Dónde me fui? Bueno, hace un tiempo, que salía a escondidas con un joven de mi edad, Yamsha. Jamás olvidare ese nombre. El era un muchacho muy atractivo, de pelo largo alborotado, alto, piel blanca, ojos color marrón y un cuerpo bien formado. No sabia en lo que me estaba por meter.

Estaba loca por el, me gustaba demasiado, no se si podría decir que fue amor, pero yo creía que lo era.

Vivimos en lo de su tía por un tiempo, era perfecto, pero, nada es gratis en esta vida, nada es perfecto. Fue cuando empezaron las peleas.

La primera vez que discutimos, el estaba en una fiesta con sus amigos, pero cuando yo llegue a buscarlo, ya que no sabia que estaba de fiesta, lo vi muy arrinconado con una joven. Fui en dirección a ellos, no fue muy buena idea.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte, con furia en la mirada.

El no dijo nada, me tomo del brazo y me saco a jalones hasta la calle,-Bulma ¿Por qué no estas en casa?- estaba muy fastidiado.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, pero veo que estas en buenas manos-Me cruce de brazos y lo mire con mucho odio. En ese momento, puede sentir el primer golpe.

-Vete a casa, ahora mismo-Su mirada estaba bacía, no le importo lastimarme.

Salí corriendo, en dirección a la casa, no tenia donde ir. Pude sentir como la sangre brotaba lentamente de mi labio inferior, pero cuando me mire al espejo, pude ver mi rostro lastimado. No podía creerlo, me senté en el suelo con mi mano en el golpe, a llorar como una niña perdida-¿Por qué?- me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras mecía mi cuerpo de un lado a otro.

La horas pasaban, el no volvía. Hasta que la puerta se abrió. Al verlo entrar, completamente alcoholizado, sentí miedo, apenas si se podía mantener en pie. Yo estaba parada frente a el, completamente paralizada, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, cuando estuvimos bien cerca, el levanto una de sus manos, cerré los ojos en reflejo, hasta que pude sentir, una caricia, justo en el lugar donde el me había golpeado. Se arrodillo, aforrándose de mis piernas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.-Perdóname Bulma-Decía entre lagrimas-No se que me paso mi amor-

Estupida. Sentí lastima por el, me agache a su lado para abrazarlo-No es nada mi amor, ya paso, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.-

El me beso suavemente en los labios-Te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar-

Ese fue el primer golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Una semana, solo una maldita semana paso, después de aquella pelea con Yamsha. Todo marchaba bien, o eso creía yo. El comenzó a salir muy seguido, con la excusa de buscar trabajo, ya que los reclamos de su tía, fueron tantos, que tuvimos que irnos a vivir con su hermano, el cual tenía a su mujer embarazada, así que debíamos ayudar en algo. Las horas pasaban durante el día, cuando la noche llegaba, Yamsha aparecía, sin respuestas de algún trabajo, así que fui yo quien decidió tomar la iniciativa.

No me costo mucho, comenzar a trabajar en una pequeña tienda, el dinero que ganaba no era mucho, pero al menos, podía ayudar en algo. Mi querido novio, aprovechaba para salir, mientras yo trabajaba, pero yo confiaba en el.

Una noche Salí tarde de la tienda, había mucho para hacer, pero al llegar a la casa, vi que no había nadie, solo Yamsha, esperándome en la puerta, con una mirada fría en los ojos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto, mientras me tomaba del brazo.

-Yamsha, me lastimas-Trate de soltarme de su agarre, pero no puede.

No dijo mas nada, solo me arrojo hacia la pared. Sus manos abiertas, comenzaron a golpearme, una y otra vez, sin dejarme dar un solo paso. Cuando trate de huir, tomo mi cuello y volvió a darme contra la pared-No te iras a ningún lado-Me dijo, tan cerca de mi rostro, que pude sentir, el olor a alcohol, que salía de su boca.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero apenas si podía respirar, por la opresión de su mano. Cuando pudo ver que, ya no podía resistir más, me arrojo al suelo.

-Si dices algo, te matare-Sus palabras fueron claras.

Me levante del suelo, para entrar rápidamente a la casa, fui al baño, y al mirarme al espejo, pude admirar el rojo fuego de mis mejillas, como en mi cuello.

El se quedo afuera, yo dentro, sin moverme de enfrente de la tele, pero cuando la mujer de su hermano llego y me miro, supo que algo pasaba.

-¿Bulma estas bien?-Dijo sacando mis manos de mi rostro-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto la mujer, completamente asustada.

-No es nada- Dije, agachando la mirada, para detener mis lágrimas.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?- Tomo su celular y llamo al hermano de Yamsha, para contarle lo ocurrido.

-No por favor, me matara-Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis manos traspiraban, y mi cuerpo temblaba. Tenía miedo.

Aproveche la discusión entre hermanos, para irme, a la casa de mi amigo Krilin, pero nada cambio.

Cuando estaba sola en el trabajo, el solía aparecer, a pedirme dinero, amenazando, con que podía hacer que me echaran, en cierta parte era verdad, ya que podía comenzar un gran escándalo muy fácilmente.

No estaba a salvo en ningún lado, en varias ocasiones, no quería salir a la calle, pero al quedarme en casa, podía escuchar, cuando pasaba, silbando fuertemente, para que yo supiera, que me estaba vigilando. Fue un tormento, nadie me escuchaba, nadie me ayudaba, estaba sola. Pensé varias veces en quitarme la vida, pero cuado pensaba en mi hermanito, esas ideas se disipaban, pero las constantes marcas de mis muñecas, decían lo contrario.

Me miraba al espejo, solo para ver una mirada vacía, sin ganas de nada, me hundí en mi misma, y comencé con las malas juntas. Chicas que hacían llamarse amigas, pero solo estaban, para salir a bailar.

Mis noches en el baile, mezclando alcohol se habían vuelto mi rutina, ya que el no tenia entrada permitida, así que era en el único momento, en que me sentía verdaderamente libre. Fue así en que la droga se hizo presente en mi vida, fumando algo más que cigarrillos, para alejar todo de mi mente, pero era en vano, ya que después que el efecto pasaba, el dolor seguía en mi corazón.

Por un tiempo, gracias a dios, Yamsha había encontrado una joven, con la quien ya estaba, mientras yo dormía, así que no me molestaba. Pero el amor en el dura poco, apenas si soportaron un mes juntos, cuando sin quererlo, los vi pelear en la calle, pero al girarme, y querer irme, el vino corriendo hacia mi, dejando ir a la otra joven. Estupida de mí, por estar en el momento equivocado. Comencé a caminar mas rápido, pero, el corrió para alcanzarme, para abrazarme fuertemente por detrás.

-Te vas conmigo-Susurro suavemente en mi oído.

-No, por favor, déjame ir- Estaba aterrorizada.

En ese momento pude sentir el filo de un cuchillo en mi espalda-Te vas conmigo-Repitió, mientra comenzaba a apretarlo en mi- Pero calladita-

¿Cómo puede ser un hombre tan cruel? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan cruel? Comencé a caminar lento, hasta llegar nuevamente, a la casa de su tía ¿Por qué demonios no tuve el valor para correr? ¿Por qué no pude gritar? ¿Por qué le tenia tanto miedo?

Entramos, nadie estaba en la casa, fue en ese momento, cuando un puño cerrado golpeo rostro, fue tan fuerte, que caí en el suelo, solo para recibir patadas, una tras otra, la sangre salía de mi boca, y no podía dejar de llorar, apenas si podía moverme. ¿Acaso el terminaría lo que yo no pude? No, el maldito, se freno, me levanto, y me recosté en la cama.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a ir- Me dijo mientras lloraba, curando mis heridas.

No dije ni una sola palabra, me quede inmóvil, ya nada más me importaba. Me abrazo, para luego quedarse dormido. Cuando pude ver que estaba profundamente dormido, me levante, lentamente como pude, para salir por la ventana.

Corrí, Dios y si que corrí, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero aun así, pude llegar a la casa de mi amiga Milk.

-¡¿Qué te paso?!-Dijo cuando me vio parada en la puerta.

Me aferre a su cuerpo, como si ella fuera mi única salida-Ayúdame por favor-La lagrimas de mis ojos y los golpes en mi cuerpo, decían todo.

Tres semanas estuve escondida, pero sus constantes silbidos, me recordaban que el sabia donde yo estaba. La situación ya estaba saturando nuestros nervios, así que una noche a escondidas, salimos en la motocicleta de Milk, en dirección a la comisaría.

Que suerte la nuestra, se detuvo la moto a mitad de camino, dios mío, estaba tan aterrada, pero vimos unos jóvenes caminar en la calle, así que aproveche para pedir ayuda.

-Podrían ayudarnos, por favor- Dije con una sonrisa, un poco forzada.

Nadie nos contesto, es mas, nos ignoraron completamente, y siguieron su camino.

-Por favor- Repetí un poco mas alto.

Pude ver como se detenían, pero solo uno se acercó a nosotras. Era un joven, aproximadamente de mi edad. Pelo negro, elevado en un estilo único, piel blanca, de baja estatura y con cuerpo, que tentaría a cualquier mujer.

No dijo nada, solo se acercó a la moto, toco unos cables y listo-Enciéndela- Ordeno.

La maquina arranco sin problema-Gracias- Dije muy alegre.

En ese momento levanto su cuerpo, ya que estaba agachado, observando que fallaba en nuestro trasporte, para luego clavar su mirada con la mía. Dios, aun recuerdo aquella sensación, como se me erizaba la piel, como un suave escalofrío recorría mi espalda, mientras que yo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Jamás en mi vida había visto una mirada tan profunda, con ojos negros como la noche, en los cuales, al buscar algo, solo podías ver un abismo oscuro y sin fin.

-Un cable hacia mal contacto-Dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin dejar de verme, pero a la vez, sin mostrar expresión alguna, más que un seño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?- creo que me deje llevar, ni sabia lo que estaba diciendo, cuando un suave codazo, de Milk, dio justo en mi costado.

El sonrió de costado-Ya lo veremos, algún día nos volveremos a cruzar- Se giro y se fue caminado con su grupo de amigos.

Retomamos nuestro camino, y luego de hacer la respectiva denuncia hacia mi acosador y agresor, volvimos mas calmas a la casa.

Esa noche al acostarme, no podía dejar de pensar en ese joven. Necesitaba volver a verlo, saber quien era. Estaba intrigada, ¿Qué ocultaba, en la profundidad de su mirada?

Luego de terminar de leer estas líneas, Vegeta cerro el libro, dejandolo a su lado, en el gran sillón, de su solitaria mansión. Cerró los ojos lentamente, para retroceder hacia el pasado. Ese momento exacto, cuando se encontró con Bulma por primera vez, se plasmo en su mente, trayendo a el, el aroma de la hermosa joven, aquella picara sonrisa que el le dedico, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, cuando clavo su fría mirada, en el azul cielo, de los ojos de una persona, que el jamás olvidaría.

Abrió los ojos, y nuevamente, retomo su lectura.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Se dijo para si mismo, donde el único testigo de sus palabras, era la soledad-¿Qué mas me has ocultado mujer?-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Toda persona en este mundo, tiene su talón de Aquiles, en mi vida, cuando yo era una niña, era mi abuelo. El era mi escape de la realidad, a pesar de que mi padre era mi gran amor, aquel otro hombre era mi adoración.

El era un hombre rubio, alto, de ojos color miel y con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Era el sostén en mi tan adolorida vida. A veces nos aferramos a aquellas personas, que nos dan cariño, solo porque nos sentimos solos, o estamos en busca de amor.

Yo huía a su lado, cuando mi realidad, ya era suficientemente dolorosa, pero en este momento, la vida me dejaba sola, enfrentándome a un golpeador, obsesivo, pero no culpo a nadie por los errores que cometí, es mas fueron mis propias decisiones, las que me llevaron a donde estaba.

Quiero profundizar un poco, sobre este tema, solo para que logren entender, que fue lo que mas me dolió en la vida, al lado de esto, los golpes de Yamsha, no eran nada.

La situación con mis padres, era la misma, la de siempre. Pero yo me sentía contenida, era cuando estaba con mi abuelo, en que podía ser una niña de diez años, cuando podía sonreír, olvidándome, que a mi corta edad, tenia que ser madre del pequeño Goku, y hermana a la vez, hija y mujer de mi padre, al tener que cocinar, y hacer los quehaceres de la casa.

En la escuela, no tenía amigas, era un pequeña muy tímida, lo que provocaba en los demás, un rechazo, acompañado con burlas. Pero al llegar, y ver a mi abuelo, me sentía su pequeña niña, disfrutando de cada momento con el.

El trabajó en una gran fábrica, por muchos años, pero era ya un hombre grande, aunque muy sano, nadie vio que, con el tiempo, todo tiene consecuencia. El cigarrillo, fue su mejor amigo, y su sentencia de muerte.

Al llegar a mis doce años de edad, pude ver como él enfermo.

Un fuerte dolor en su espalda lo comenzó a incomodar, pero solo lo ignoraba, diciendo que era cansancio por el trabajo, pero algo no estaba bien. Cada mañana, junto con Goku, que en ese tiempo tenia siete años, salíamos a pasear con nuestro abuelo, pero ahora, el ya apenas si podía levantarse de la cama, ya no era un simple dolor.

Una mañana fría, la fabrica en donde el trabajaba decidió mandar un medico, para que vean su estado. Lo llevaron, para hacer unos pocos estudios, pero nada salio, todo estaba bien.

Era tan raro, porque el verdaderamente se veía mal. En fin, nuevamente lo mandaron a trabajar, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió, una tarde, se desplomo en el suelo, después de que volvió de la fábrica, así que mi padre lo llevó rápidamente al hospital.

Puedo recordar con claridad. Estábamos jugando con Goku, en el asiento trasero del auto, esperando, cuando mi padre me pidió que fuera a saludar a mi abuelo, ya que tendía que pasar la noche en aquel enorme hospital. No pensé nada malo, salí del auto, tranquila, confiada, ya que nada ni nadie, podía con mi abuelito. Subimos a un ascensor, varios pisos arriba, se detuvo, la puerta se abrí lentamente. Caminamos unos metros, llegamos a una gran puerta, y al entrar pude ver la imagen, que jamás en lo largo de mi vida, olvidaría. Era el, mi gran héroe, acostado en una cama, con cables por todas partes de su cuerpo, no podía entender, no sabia que estaba pasando, como podía ser, que aquel fuerte hombre, estuviera así, sin poder moverse. No pude dar un paso mas, la imagen me dejo paralizada, no podía creerlo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era solo un mal sueño?

Mi padre tomo mi mano, para que me acercara a el, y cuando estuve a su lado, el me sonrío, acercó su mano a mi mejilla, para regalarme una caricia.

-Vamos abuelito- Dije, tratando de contener el llanto- Vamos a casa, levántate- Trate de tomar su brazo, pero mi padre, me sujeto, para sacarme del cuarto.

Volví al auto, pero luego se llevaron a Goku, y su regreso fue igual que el mío, sus ojos empañados en lagrimas, mientras mi padre, lo sentaba a mi lado, el me abrazo y lloro con mucho dolor.

Mi pobre hermanito, sufría tanto como yo.

Una semana paso, cuando mi abuelo volvió a casa, pero no era el mismo. Apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, mi padre lo ayudaba a sentarse, y en ocasiones, no nos reconocía, ni a mi ni a Goku. Supe, en esos días, que una gran enfermedad ataco su cuerpo, algo que un Medico ilegal, de una fabrica mediocre, obviamente no podía ver, pero cuando un medico real lo trato, ya era tarde. El cáncer ya lo había dejado, con solo medio pulmón sano, pero se esparcía rápidamente.

Nadie me explicaba, nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, pero yo prestaba atención, a cada palabra, en las conversaciones de mi padre con mi abuela, fue así que supe toda la verdad.

Teníamos fe de que se mejoraría, que con la medicación, al menos, podría estar mejor, pero no era así.

Una mañana, mi abuelo mando a llamar a mi padre, con una gran urgencia. Cuando ambos hombres estuvieron solos en el cuarto, en uno de los poco momentos de cordura de mi abuelo. Mi padre se sentó junto a aquel agonizante hombre, que ya no podía levantarse de la cama, para luego tomar su mano.

Mi abuelo miro a mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos-Cuida a Bulma y Goku-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, luego comenzó a toser fuertemente, haciéndolo vomitar un líquido verde, para después, dejar de respirar. ¿Cómo se todo esto? Yo estaba mirando tras la puerta entre abierta.

Horas después, mucha gente estaba en la casa, corriendo de un lado para el otro, mientras que yo los veía pasar, sentada en un rincón, sin decir nada, sin llorar, sin reaccionar, estaba en shock.

Llego el maldito velatorio, un ritual que creo estupido, masoquista, y sin sentido.

Puede verlo, acostado en un cajón, con su rostro neutro, aunque en realidad, parecía dormido.

El pequeño Goku, se sentó a mi lado, un enorme silencio reino entre nosotros, ni si quiera nos miramos, solo observábamos a nuestro gran hombre dormir, pero de un segundo a otro, mi hermano estaba aferrado a su silla, llorando fuertemente. Nadie podía hacerlo que se soltara, mientras que yo, apenas si podía reaccionar, aun seguía sin entender, aun seguía sin llorar.

Al día siguiente, el entierro. Llegamos a un enorme parque, hermoso, lleno de plantas y aves exóticas, un lugar verdaderamente hermoso, pero muy triste a la vez.

La ceremonia había terminado, así que lentamente, comenzaron a bajar el cajón al enorme pozo en la tierra. Fue en ese segundo, que por primera vez entendí, ya no volvería, ya no despertaría.

Corrí hacia el pozo, pero mi padre me sostuvo un segundo antes de caer-No por favor- gritaba desconsoladamente-No podrá salir de ay-Mi razón había abandonado mi cuerpo- ¿No ven que no podrá dormir? ¿No ven que no podrá respirar?- Pateaba a mi padre, mientras el me tomaba en sus brazos- Dejen en paz a mi abuelo-

Estas son cosas que nos marcan de por vida, son hechos que nos hieren, perdidas insuperables e irrecuperables.

Aun recuerdo, que después de que todo paso, mi padre quiso hablar conmigo. Yo estaba sentada en el suelo, frente a el, que estaba en una silla, jamás lo vi derramar una lagrima, lo vi contenerse, es mas, no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo, porque en ningún momento, lo escuche.

Jamás vi a mi padre, llorar por mi abuelo, su propio padre, pero lo he visto llorar por mi madre, la mujer que solo nos causo dolor y sufrimiento, eso me causaba repugnancia y acrecentaba más el odio redimido en mi interior.

Después de vivir ese martirio con Yamsha, supe que tenia un gran rencor oculto en mi, que no fue el quien lo creo, fue el, quien con sus golpes y maltratos, lo despertó.

Aun miro al cielo, aun pienso en el, aun creo que esta allí, aun espero por volver a verlo.

Quise contar esto, para que sepan, que a veces no somos lo que queremos, si no que somos, como la vida nos hace, que el dolor se carga por años, solo si uno quiere. Hay que superar el pasado, enfrentar el presente, para vivir el futuro.

Una lagrima callo en el libro, Vegeta no podía creer todo lo que había leído, ahora muchas otras cosas tenían sentido. Ahora comprendía, el por que Bulma, miraba varias veces hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa, como anhelando algo que jamás tendrá.

-Algún día estaré con el-Ahora sabia, el significado de estas palabras, ahora conocía un poco mas a Bulma. Ahora se arrepentía, de no haber dedicado mas, para conocer, a quien solo buscaba un poco de amor, una persona, que solo buscaba superar su pasado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, de enfrentar su presente, para tener un futuro por el cual vivir.


End file.
